A Miko's Choice
by Kamaila
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku take Kagome and Sango as their slaves. When Inyasha lets them go, they go back home. A year later Kagome and Sango return. Yet Kagome has to make a choice, either to stay and have Inuyasha live, or leave and have him die. What will she
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kagome Higurashi was running as fast as she could from the half demon Inuyasha, which had been terrorizing her mothers land as long as she could remember.

As Kagome was running, she could hear a faint call from the now distant castle, the word were these, "Kagome! Run as fast as you can to the Village of Demon slayers! There you will find aid. Nevertheless, whatever you do, never stop running away form this place! You will find the village far to the Southeast! And remember never stop…" Those were the only words she heard until she heard a deadly loud scream. At that moment, Kagome knew that her mother was now dead.

Back at Higurashi Castle

"Miroku, go after Kagome Higurashi and bring her to me. Oh, and pick up this body, the blood is staining the carpet. Also it's bad enough that she told her daughter where she could find aid."

"Ok. I will go and retrieve Kagome Higurashi myself, but sorry for asking, why are you not going to go and get her yourself? She would be easy enough to catch with your demonic speed and not to mention she is only 11 years old."

"You are correct that I have demonic speed, but did you forget who her father is? Her father was an Inu-yokai, and she also has his blood running through her veins, and so that makes her a what?"

"It makes her a half demon." Miroku whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you."

"I said that it makes her a half demon."

"And that is correct."

After Miroku was finished with picking up the dead body, he headed out of the main entrance. "Miroku, if you fail at bringing Kagome back to me, there is a 100 chance that you when you get back you will fall to the ground dead the moment you walk onto the castle grounds."

"Inuyasha, do you believe that I would fail you! That struck me right in the heart you know."

"Feh, do you think that I care! Now get going, if you want to live!"

With Kagome

'I'm so tired, but I can't stop. I can never stop. In addition, when I find the Demon Slayers Village, I will have them come and help me avenge my mother and take back the lands that are now stolen from my family and me. Hey, Inuyasha has stopped casing me. I wonder why.'

With that, Kagome picked up speed. She was determined to find the village as fast as she could. Nevertheless, she wondered how far to the Southeast the village was. Yet she did not care.


	2. Found at Last

Chapter 1 "Found at last"

½ a Year Later

Kagome was still running and she had not stopped but only one time and that was to eat. Kagome knew that the Demon Slayer Village was not far off now and was less than a days journey away, and Kagome was about to pass out from the lack of food and water.

That is exactly what she did.

When night fell, she was so tired she just collapsed out of nowhere. She was in deep sleep within a matter of moments. There when she was asleep she had a terrifying dream.

'"What do you want from me" Kagome screamed at the darkened figure. "What do I want from you? You surely are not that stupid now are you? Well what I want is the Shikon No Tama from inside you. But I see that you won't let me have it that easily." "What do you think that I'm stupid? Of course, I will not let you have the Shikon No Tama. Well that is if you don't let my mother free and leave these lands for the time that you live." "Well, you know that I won't let your mother free and that means that I will not leave this land either so… Blades of Blood!"

With that Kagome fell, not because she was too weak, it was because they had been at this for hours and she was too tired to evade the attack. Inuyasha walked over to the mostly dead body in front of him. He then ripped open her side ignoring the blood oozing out of the body, and took out the Shikon No Tama. "Thanks for the little gift."

Kagome was left there to die and a long death at that. The only thing that kept her alive was the jewel inside of her and now that it wasn't there anymore she died only a few minutes after Inuyasha left.'

Kagome then woke up, panting and covered with sweat. When she looked around, she was no longer in the forest where she collapsed. She was now in what it looked like to be a small hut. 'Did Inuyasha catch me? No I wouldn't be alive if he did.' Kagome heard voices outside of the hut, they were getting closer and closer, and then a kid around Kagome's age came in with an older man.

"I see that you are awake. Sango take our guest to the hot springs to get her cleaned up." "Yes father." Sango then walked up to Kagome and held out her hand.

"Um… sorry, but would you mind telling me where I am?" "Oh, you are in the Demon Slayers Village. I am Sango Taija and that is my father. Would you mind telling us who you are?"

"My name is Kagome… Kagome Higurashi. I was coming here under the word of my dead mother to come and seek aid so that I ca get the land that belongs to my family back from the half demon"

"Inuyasha." Sango cut in before Kagome could finish. "We heard the news, but we thought that everyone died. Yes, it was nearly a year and a half ago. Now let me take you to the hot springs so that you can get cleaned up."

"Sango forget that. You said that you came here so that you can seek aid. Well, will Inuyasha by any chance be coming after you?" The man that came in with Sango asked. "I think that he wouldn't come himself, but yes he will probably send a man after me." Kagome said casually. A bit too casually.

"Well in that case, Sango, take Kagome into the forest and keep her there until you think that it is safe to come back. But that wont be for another month or two."

"Yes father, I understand."

With that, Sango packed the stuff that they would need and left the village.

They walked about two days into the forest and set up the camp that they would be moving around every two to three days. The camp had a tent looking thing with two pieces of cloth for beds. Then there was a little whole that the dug in the ground to put the fire in so that it could not start a forest fire.

"Hey Kagome, do you want to go to the hot springs? There is one near by and it is the nicest one that I can think of. Then while we are there, you can tell me why the half demon Inuyasha is coming after you and why he wants you dead. Does that sound good to you?"

"Um… sure we can go to the hot springs and I will tell you why Inuyasha is coming after me and wants me dead."


	3. Return to the Village and a new Journey

Chapter 3 "Return to the Village and the start of a new Journey"

"Hey Sango, do you think that we should head bask to the village? It has already been over ½ a year. Your father told us to go back after a few months."

"Yeah. I guess that we should go back and see whether it is safe to stay or if we should go back into the forest. You know, I wish that we could stay out here for the rest of our lives. Its so peaceful and quiet, it makes me not want to go back to the village."

"You have a point there, but we have to go back and get more supplies. Besides, I need to go back to the caste to take back what is right fully mine. So let us pack up the camp and head back to the village. Then I will go back to the castle."

"Ok then we shall go." After that, said Sango and Kagome packed up the camp and headed off for the village that was only half a day walk away. What they didn't know was there was practically no village to return to because of what happened right after the left a year and a half ago.

Right after they were at the village

What Sango and Kagome first saw when they entered the village made them shiver? Most of the houses were torn down and it seemed as though it had been deserted. There were no children out and playing. There was no sound other that the wind that was blowing through the now wrecked village.

"What… what happened here. All the houses are torn down and there are no kids outside. It looks as though a demon of some sort came through here and destroyed everything. Do you think that it was one of the men that Inuyasha sent after you?"

"Yeah. It was most likely Miroku his right hand man and he has a curse, which in this case he used. We should look and see if" she was cut off.

"Sango is that you." a man came out of what looked to be a hut. "Sango that is you, thank the gods that you have come. You need to go to Higurashi castle with Kagome and give her over to them so that we can have the person that they took away from us."

"What do you mean by the person they took from us… it looks like everyone is here?" "Look carefully my daughter." Sango looked around. There was only one person that was missing. "Father where is Kohauku? Kohauku, please don't tell me they took him." All she saw was her father nod and then she broke out into tears. Kagome came over and patted her newfound best friend on the back.

"I will go and get your brother back. And I assure you they will not have hurt him unless they have a death wish." said Kagome. That made Sango laugh in between sobs.

"And I will go with you so that we can kill them all without hesitation." Then it hit Kagome, she would have to kill Inuyasha so she could live. That tore Kagome's heart. She did not want to kill a hanyou because of what she went through as a child. Yet alone she did not want to kill a hanyou that was from her clan. Not to mention she had grown to like Inuyasha even though he was trying to kill her mother along with herself.

"Mr. Taija, I will make sure that Kohauku gets back safe and unharmed. However, Sango might not come back unharmed, well she might not come back at all. So do not be alarmed and be prepared if your daughter never comes back."

"You have warned me and I take that warning to my heart. You two will set out at

Daybreak. Take Kirara so that you get there in about a year. You two be careful."

"Yes father we will be careful and I will try to get back home along with Kohauku."

With that said, the two girls started getting ready to leave in the morning for a journey that may carry their last breaths of air.

Next Morning

"Today is the day that we leave. I really don't want you to come if you don't want to, I mean you are risking your life for you brother when I can do it all by myself."

"Well good morning to you too." "Sorry." "No it's all right. I understand how you feel and you do not want me to get hurt or die. So no hard feelings… ok?" "Ok. We should head out now. Say good bye to your father and I will go and get Kirara and wait for you outside."

When Sango was done saying good-bye to her father and the rest of the villagers, it was time to head out on their journey. Kirara transformed into her demon form and they took off.

"Hey Sango?" "Yeah? What is it Kagome?" "Well your father said that it would take us a year to get to the castle, and well why is it going to take that long if it only took me ½ a year to get to your village?"

"Well that simple. It is because we are going to stop to eat, drink, rest, and all of the other things that we are going to need to do to keep up our energy." "Oh."

When night fell, the two girls and demon fell asleep without saying a word.


	4. Higurashi Castle

Chapter 4 "Higurashi Castle"

1 Year Later

"That's it. That's Higurashi Castle."

"Yeah. That's the place." 'I can't believe I'm finally returning home after two years. I cannot wait to get the lands that belong to my family back.'

"Kagome lets wait to attack at dawn. We need our sleep so that we can be prepared for the battle that will take place tomorrow. And we also need to see where we are going."

"Yeah. I guess that you are right. We do need out sleep and I need to get my weapon ready. I don't want to change from my human form and into my demon or half demon form just to fight a weak half demon Inuyasha." Kagome whispered the last sentence because Sango didn't know that Kagome was a half demon.

The two girls then got their weapons ready and by the time they fell asleep dawn was nearly three hours away.

"Sango, wake up! We have to head to the castle so that we can get your brother. Come on Sango, it's almost dawn! Come on, get up!"

"Five more minutes."

"No! We have to go! Its now dawn already!"

"Well why you didn't say so!" Sango jumped right out of bed and started to get into her demon slayers outfit.

"I did!"

"Oh… sorry. I did not think that it was real the first time you said it. I thought that I was having a dream. Well I guess I was wrong."

When Sango finally looked at Kagome she had her hair in a high ponytail, like her own, and she had similar clothing on but, hers was all black, and she had one on that had red outlines.

They started for the castle and when they got in, it did not take long for them to find Kohauku. He was in the dungeons on the far side of the castle and was in well-kept shape.

"Sis! What are you doing here! It's a trap. When they find out that I'm gone, they will come to you and kill you! I don't want you to die because of me!"

"We know that it's a trap. That is why you are going to get out of the castle and take Kirara back to the village while we stay here fighting. I am doing this because I want to and if I have to die to keep you alive. Then so be it."

"But Sis!"

"No 'buts'. Kagome and I will stay here and fight while you get away. And you will do as you are told Kohauku!"

"Fine!"

"Sango we have to hurry! Soon they will find out that we are here! Trust me; there will be no welcoming comity!"

"You're right! Kohauku lets go!"

Meanwhile…

"Inuyasha, it seems that our guests have arrived sooner than we expected."

"Is that so? Well then, we will have to show them a proper welcome. I trust that you can handle them?"

"Yes of course I could handle them. But you see, the have the princess with them, and I would hate to kill her by accident, wouldn't you?"

"You are right. Let the boy go, you take care of Sango and I will take care of the new princess, Princess Kagome Higurashi!"

Back with Kagome, Sango, and Kohauku

"We're almost out of this place! But Sango I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Well then Kagome, we should hurry up 'cause when you have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, they are usually right."

"And it seems they are, in this case right in time too." said an unfamiliar voice.

"Kagome. What was that voice?"

"Sango, run! Run with Kohauku and get out of here! Run now!" "Kagome what's wrong!" "They are here! Run! Run far away Sango!"

"Sorry, but that will not happen!" said the unfamiliar voice


	5. The Battle in Higurashi Castle

Chapter 5 "The Battle in Higurashi Castle"

Inuyasha came out of his hiding place

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said barely above a whisper. She had a look on her face that no one could read. Was it love? Hate? Loneliness? Nobody could tell. When you moved up to look into her eyes you could see that they held hate, and it looked that they were on fire from rage along with hate.

"It looks like you have enough rage and hate to kill off an entire village. Good, then I will have a challenge instead of capturing you without a good and entertaining fight. Now why don't you go ahead and release your demon self!"

"Demon self? Kagome what is he talking about?"

"Oh. Now this is interesting. Didn't princess Kagome tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself Kagome?"

"Sango I'm sorry that I never told you this but, my father was… was… was an Inu-yokai and therefore that makes me a half demon, just like Inuyasha. However, Inuyasha if you think that I will show you my demon self you are wrong! So wrong!"

'This girl is strong at heart. She actually made me feel fear for the first time in my life. She will be fun to fight with.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Sango was in shock at first then she started to run as Kagome had told her to. Yet she was not running away from Inuyasha, she was running from Kagome. She was wondering why Kagome had never told her she was a half demon.

"Oi, Miroku! Go after Sango and don't let her get away!"

"That's just fine by me! Sango I will not let you get away!"

Miroku jumped in front of Sango. Sango stopped in her tracks. The two separate battles began.

Battle with Kagome and Inuyasha

"Now why don't you make this battle more interesting and transform!"

"I will never transform for the likes of you!"

Then prepare to die!" Inuyasha ran in the direction of Kagome.

"Fine! I will transform 'cause I don't want to die! But you will wish that I never did transform!"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome was chanting and her hair was flying around her and in the air. Inuyasha had the feeling that her had asked for more that what he had bargained for. He was right.

Battle with Miroku and Sango

"Hiraikostu!" Sango yelled and hurled her huge boomerang at the monk. Yet he dodged the weapon easily. "Is that all you've got!" "That's not even a fraction of it, you monk!" "I like you persistence, would you mind doing me the honor of bearing myself a son?" "Yeah right, like that would ever happen! Hiraikostu!"

This time Sango hit Miroku in the stomach and left him stunned long enough for her to get away. Sango ran out of the castle and waited in the forest for Kagome to come out. For some odd reason she wanted her friend to be all right.

Battle with Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked at Kagome after she was done chanting. 'She actually looks like a half-breed now and might I actually say that she looks… cute? No, she could never look cute. Could she?'

Kagome had long black hair with some strands of silver in it, as long as Inuyasha's maybe longer, she had black dog-ears (Like Inuyasha's) and the tip of one was silver, and she was wearing a black and silver haori and hakama, and she had long nails and fangs. After looking at her for a few moments, Inuyasha started his attack once again.

"You fool! You don't know why I transformed do you! I transformed so that I could get away and not fight you! And get away without hurting any one!"

"Too bad 'cause you're the one that will be getting hurt!" Inuyasha said before plunging his hand into Kagome's side.

Kagome then used her special ability and ran out of the castle and to where Sango was.


	6. Enter the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe

Chapter 6 "Enter the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe"

When Sango saw Kagome, she didn't know who she was. "Kagome, is that you?"

"Sango I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you that I was a hanyou. I just thought that since I was a half demon you and your people would have…" she was cut off by Sango.

"I understand. We are still best friends right? And do you have to stay like that forever?"

"The answer to bother of your questions is yes."

Right after that sentence was finished a whirlwind appeared and a young wolf demon came out of it.

"Hey Kagome! How is the lady today?"

"Just great. And before you start with the usual I am not your woman!"

"Ok, ok, I get it. And who is that young lady over there?"

"Oh! This is Sango. Sango this is Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe."

"Its nice to meet you Sango."

"Same to you Koga."

"So where were you two headed from?"

"We were coming from Higurashi Castle because we had to rescues Sango's younger brother."

"Did you rescue him?" "Yes we did, but we encountered Inuyasha and Miroku. By any chance do you have any information on those two?"

"Yes I do but, why do you want to know?"

"Well, we plan on defeating them." "In that case I will tell you all that I know but, it isn't that useful. Those two are known as the most powerful human and half demon in these lands and the only way to defeat them is to become slaves and seize their love from them."

"WHAT! There has to be another way!" both Sango and Kagome said in unison.

"Nope there is no other way."

"Well then we have no other choice, right Kagome?" "Right!"

"Are you guys serious! They will kill you before they fall in love with you!"

"Yes we know that and we are willing to the chance and nobody can change our minds."

"Well then I won't try and stop you 'cause I can tell that you two are serious and that you can handle them if they do try and kill you. So go ahead and do as you wish."

When Koga was talking, the two girls left and when he was finished, he was talking to himself. Koga left knowing that he couldn't stop the one that he loved, and that there was no point in going after Kagome.

The two girls were already in front of the castle entrance and stopped to think about what they were doing. "Kagome, you do know what we are doing. Right?"

"Yes I do and nobody can stop me now. And also Koga said there was no other way to defeat them." The two girls stopped talking and were looking at the place that they would call home forever whether they were dead or alive.


	7. Slaves

Chapter 7 "Slaves"

After the girls were done starring at the castle, they entered. The castle looked different this time. It looked as though the whole castles floor plan had been mixed up. However, the two girls just traveled deeper and deeper.

Meanwhile…

"Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome are back. I think that they want another try at beating us."

"No Miroku, they came for a different reason, yet I can't seem to figure out why they came again. But maybe you are right, Miroku, just maybe they did come for a second battle."

"Do you want me to do and greet them?"

"No, you won't have to. They are already here."

Miroku looked to the back of the room only to see the two girls enter. He was surprised that they had found the room so quickly.

"Why have you come here and what do you want from us?"

"We want nothing, and why we are here is none of your concern." Kagome replied.

In an instant Inuyasha was only two inches away from Kagome's face. He then looked into her eyes and didn't see any fear in them at all. He did the same to Sango and yet again no sign of fear. Then he went back to Kagome.

"I will ask you one last time. Why have you come here?"

"And I will only tell you this one more time. That is none of your concern!"

"When you come to my castle once and got injured and then come back a second time with no sign of fear, it is of my concern!"

"I warn you if you say or ask that question again you will be sorry."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why have you come here?"

After, Inuyasha finished saying those words a necklace made out of pearls and bones appeared out of nowhere. He noticed that Kagome was chanting a different chant than before. Then came some normal words.

"SIT BOY!"

With these, word's Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"I told you not to ask that question again."

After Inuyasha re-covered he was starring at Kagome.

"What the hell did you do! First the necklace and then those words! What kind of spell did you put on me!"

"Actually, the necklace put the spell on you and all I had to do is say those words. The type of spell that is on you is a controlling spell. Whenever I say those words, you will fall to the ground just as you did a few minutes ago. The only way for the spell to be removed you need me to pull off the necklace, and that will never happen!."

"Oh Yeah!"

"Yeah, you'll be under that spell for the rest of your life!"

"Well if you die won't the spell wear off?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll just kill you!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"Why not?" Inuyasha stopped a foot away from Kagome.

"Because if you kill me the Jewel of Four Souls will disappear." " What do you mean?"

"Kagome you aren't planning on telling him where it is, are you!"

"Yes Sango, I'm going to tell him," "You're throwing your life away though!" "Don't you think I already know this?"

"Will the both of you just shut up and tell me where it is!"

The Jewel is…" "Kagome stop please don't throw your life away!"

"Miroku! Shut Sango's mouth so that she doesn't change Kagome's mind!"

"Okay!"

"Now tell me where the jewel is!"

"The jewel… the jewel…" "Tell me or else you will die!" "Fine! The jewel was closest in your grasp yesterday when you dug your hand into my side!"

"So what you are telling me is that the jewel is imbedded in your body!" when he saw her shake her head he made a decision. "Then all I have to do is take it from you!"

When Inuyasha was about to strike…"I wouldn't do that if I were you." "Why wouldn't you?" "Well, if you take it from my body and I die, the jewel will disappear when my soul leaves this earth."

"Well… since I cant have the jewel without it disappearing, I will just have to have the person who has it in her body as a slave now wouldn't I?"

'Yes, Sango's plan along with my plan is working. Now all we have to do is seize their love away from them, then our plan will be complete.'

"Miroku, how would you think if we made Kagome and Sango our slaves for the rest of their lives?"

"I think that would be a splendid idea Inuyasha!"

"So then it is final. Kagome and Sango are our slaves forever. That girl Sango will be yours and Princess Kagome will be mine. You can do whatever you want to Sango but, if you even think about touching mine you perverted monk, you will be sorry!"

"I don't have a problem with that!" 'Was Inuyasha just protective over Kagome? If he was then this will be very interesting. Very interesting indeed.' Miroku thought.

½ a year later

The life of a slave in the castle was very hard. Even for Sango who had lived a normal life. Their chores were the same every day and if they were late, they would get punished. In over all the two girls only got time to have one meal a day and then they would either go to bed or go back to doing chores. That was how it was going to be forever, or so they thought.

Yet, today was no ordinary day. Kagome was sick and didn't do the things that she was supposed to do. when Inuyasha found out, he had a hot temper and stormed out of his room and into Kagome's and Sango's.

"What the hell are you still doing in bed!" the only answer he heard was silence. "Answer me you stupid wench!"

By now, Sango and Miroku were in the doorway to see what all of the commotion was about. Sango ran in front of Inuyasha. "You're going to wake her up! Can't you see that she is sick!"

"Sick?" Inuyasha asked the question. "What do you mean sick? She's a half demon, she cant get sick."

"Yes she can. what don't you understand? Every one gets sick in their life."

"Come on Inuyasha why don't we leave Kagome and Sango alone. I will have Sango do Kagome's half of the chores until she gets better."

"Fine but, if she misses one day she will be sorry."

"Inuyasha, Sango won't miss a day, am I right Sango?" There was no answer. "Sango are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; it is just that if my friend dies, both of you will be sorry!"

The sickness that Kagome had was gone within a day and she had gotten right back into routine. Inuyasha was happy that she was better, yet he didn't know why. He thought that it was because he didn't have to face the wrath of Sango if Kagome had died from the sickness. yet he knew that, that wasn't the reason why he was happy, he didn't want the two teenage girls to be his slaves anymore, he wanted them to be his friends and he wanted them to trust him and Miroku, yet he know that wouldn't happen unless he let them go free. That's what he was going to do too.

"Miroku, will you please go find Kagome and Sango for me. I need to talk to them."

"Yeah, but why do you want to talk to them?"

"I just do, ok?" with that Miroku left the room.

A couple of minutes later Miroku came in with Kagome and Sango following behind.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." Kagome said, she didn't want to be here.

"You two are free to go. I don't want you as slaves anymore, so you can return to the place you came from."

"Are you serious?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison.

"Yes now go and pack your things and leave before I change my mind."

"Yes sir!" with that said the two girls left the room.

"Inuyasha? Did you do what I think you just did?"

"Yes I did Miroku."

"You let them go! Why!"

"Because I couldn't stand the way they looked."

"I think I know the real reason why you let them go."

"What would that be?" "You let them go because you are starting to get feelings for Kagome and you want her to be happy. Soon, if she stays here, you won't be able to control yourself and tell her that you love her." "There is no way that I could love that stupid wench. Now that is something that I can laugh about."

After the two girls were ready to leave, Kagome said the strangest thing.

"Hey, Sango. Let's go say good-bye to Inuyasha and Miroku before we go."

"What has gotten into your head?"

"Nothing. I just want to say good-bye."

"Fine, but let's make it quick. Okay?"

When the two girls entered the room that Inuyasha and Miroku were in, the guys had stunned looks on their faces.

What the hell are you still doing here?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone.

"Never mind, Sango, let's go." "What do you mean? You wanted to come and…." "Let's just go, okay!"

"What did you guys want to say?" Miroku questioned.

"It was nothing." Kagome answered.

"Well, Kagome wanted to say good-bye to you, but she changed her mind when Inuyasha talked to us with an annoyed tone."

"I'm sure that he was just angry at the moment, so please don't take it personally."

"Well then, good-bye." Kagome then stomped out of the room. Before Sango walked out, something was said.

"Sango, would you mind telling Kagome that I'm sorry for the way that I asked why you were still her; and also tell her good-bye for me?"

"Okay. I'll tell her. I hope we see each other again someday."

"So do I." Inuyasha said.

After that. Sango left the room, only to find Kagome waiting in the hall.

"Inuyasha told me to tell you…." "I already know. I already heard the whole thing."

"Then we have nothing to discuss until we get back home."

With that, the two girls left the castle and started traveling southeast. This time, the journey only took ½ a year, and the girls were 14 when they got back to their village. As they entered through the gates, they were greeted by the entire village, including Kohauku and Kirara who got back unharmed. They were then taken to the headman's hut and told of what had happened while they were away.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two are unharmed from you r experience. Now I can sleep in peace, knowing that you two are back."

"We are glad to be back as well father."


	8. A New Friend

Chapter 8 "A New Friend"

Since the last time Kagome and Sango were at the village, a few creatures came to the village. One of those things was a friendly little fox demon named Shippo. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo quickly became friends.

"Shippo, it's time to eat."

The young kitsune jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Now, aren't you the feisty little fox demon today?"

"I sure am Kagome!"

After Kagome got Shippo and herself ready for bed.

"Kagome? Can you tell me the story about you and Sango and how you two went after her brother to save him, and then you ended up being slaves?"

"Sure, I can tell you the story."

With that, Kagome started to tell the story that accrued only ½ a year ago. She said how they battle and how they became slaves to the half demon and monk. When she was finished, she thought that Shippo was asleep and started to walk out of the hut.

"Kagome? Can you take me to see the half demon and monk? They sound really strong and awesome."

"Sure let me talk to Sango to see if she wants to come with us. Ok?"

"Ok."

With that, Shippo fell asleep and Kagome walked out of the hut and went to talk to Sango.

"Hey, Sango, I was wondering if you would come with me and take Shippo to go see Inuyasha and Miroku."

"What are you talking about! You know that you don't have to ask me to go with you! Of, course I will!"

"Well that good to hear. We will set out tomorrow morning."

The next morning Kagome was all happy and hyper. "Sango, Shippo, are you two ready!" Kagome yelled at the demon and demon slayer.

"Yes, we are ready Kagome. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Aren't you happy that we're going to see them? It's almost been a full year. I mean that when we get back to the castle it would be a full year since we left. OOOOHHHHHHH! It's going to be great to see them again!"

"Yeah, your right it would be nice for a change."

"So then what are you two waiting for! Lets go!"

"We're going ok. What's your problem?"

"Nothing!"

"Sango?"

"Yes Shippo, what is it?"

"Kagome scares me when she is like this."

"I know, she's scaring me too. I've never seen her like this before."

As the three of them left Shippo looked behind them so he could check on Kagome. "Sango? Kagome's not in front of us or behind us." "What are you talking about Shippo?" Sango looked back behind them, there was no sing of Kagome. "What! She was there just a minute ago!"

Sango and Shippo retraced their steps back to the hut. When they entered, they saw Kagome on the floor crying in her knees.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Oh Sango. What if Inuyasha and Miroku don't remember us or what if they don't remember us when we get bask there?"

"You know they would never forget us or hate us, even though we left. Inuyasha did say that we could go after all. They could never forget us because we were their slaves. In addition, Inuyasha was very protective over you from Miroku. Remember?"

"Yeah, I do remember. Yet, what do you mean that Inuyasha was protective over me?"

"Never mind." Sango said dumbly.

After those words said, the three of them left the village and were on their way to Higurashi Castle.

½ a year Later (I didn't want to talk about the journey)

As they entered the castle it looked the same, yet something was different… wrong.

"Sango, Inuyasha's demonic power has gotten weaker since the last time that we came here. Something is wrong." "Yeah, I can feel the change too."

"You both are correct in your assumption that something is wrong. Kagome, Sango, how are you two doing, and who is the little fellow?"

"Oh, hi Miroku, we are just fine, and the little guy is Shippo. Would you mind telling me what is wrong with Inuyasha?"

"Oh, that. Well I would have to have Sango and Shippo leave for me to tell you this. So would you two please leave so that I can talk to Kagome alone?"

"Of, course we wouldn't mind. Come on Shippo lets go."

After they left, the room was quiet for a few minutes. Then Miroku spoke up.

"First let me ask you a question. By any chance are you a … miko?"

"Miroku! How did you find that out! That was supposed to be a secret!"

"I take that as a yes, well then let me tell you why Inuyasha's demonic aura is so weak. Inuyasha has been sick for over a month now."

"What does that have to deal with me being a miko?"

"I was about to tell you. Anyways, the reason why is because Inuyasha got sick right after you aura left the castle."

"Do you mean to tell me that my aura purifies the air and that it keeps away sicknesses?"

"That's exactly what I am trying to tell you. There is one reason why I told you this. If you leave the castle again. Inuyasha will become sicker and sicker and eventually he will…" Miroku was cut off.

"Don't say it! Don't say that Inuyasha will die!"

"Well that is where is leads up to, unless you sty here at the castle and you go wherever Inuyasha goes. Or will you leave him and let him die?"

Kagome had to think for a second before she could answer.

"I'll stay and go wherever Inuyasha goes."

"I'm glad to here it. Now, let me take you to Inuyasha."

They walked down the corridor and into Inuyasha's room only to find him asleep… or so, they thought. As they were about to leave the room, Kagome looked back only to see amber eyes starring at her and a fully awake hanyou, he was only a few inches away from her face and she could feel his breath on her face. 'He's so cute… WAIT! What am I thinking! I can't think that Inuyasha is cute!'

"Kagome? Why are you here? Why are you back at the castle?"

Kagome had never heard Inuyasha his voice sound like this before. It was so calming… so caring. Like he actually cared why she was here.

"Sango and I wanted you to meet someone and I… I…"

"You what? Is I… I… all you can say?"

"No! I wanted to see you again. I know its weird but I see you as a friend, a very important friend! So sorry for coming!" Kagome was about to run out of the room when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"What do you mean 'sorry'! You don't have to be sorry for wanting to come and see me! After all I wanted to see you too!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You what?"

"I said that I wanted to see you too." he said in a much calmer and softer tone.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I see you as friend also, that's why I let you and Sango go in the first place. I didn't want you to hate me!"

"Hate you! Why would we hate you!"

"You put this necklace on me didn't you!"

"Right. Now I remember why I did. SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground. He wasn't sick anymore because he was so close to Kagome. Therefore, it didn't hurt him…much.

"What the hell did you do that for!"

"I forgot how rude you could be sometimes!"

After that, Kagome ran out of the room.

"Why did you have to upset her Inuyasha? After all she did agree to stay with you."

"She agreed?"

"Yes."

"Why would she do that? Do you think she likes me or something?"

"Other than a friend no. Why? Do you want her to like you more than a friend?"

"No! Of, course not, that's something that I can laugh about!"

With Kagome

"Why the hell does he have to be such a jerk all the time, and why does he like me as a friend? I'm so mean to him. After all, I did put that necklace on him, so that if he did something I could stop him. Why does he have to be such a jerk about it though? We fight like a married couple and I think that instead of him falling in love with me, I fell in love with him."

Kagome looked around; she didn't know where she was or how she got here. 'I can't be lost can I?'

Yet she kept walking.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha was outside of the two girls' room and then he walked in he saw Sango and a young fox demon, but there was no Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?"

"We thought that she was with you?"

"She was then she got mad and ran off."

"Well did you change the castles floor plan since we last came?"

"Yes…"

"Then she is probably lost. It probably is a completely different castle now. I bet she will show up in a couple of days or so."

"I hope you're right."

Couple of Days Later

"Kagome's still missing. I thought you said that she would be back in a couple of days or so."

"Maybe she is more lost that I thought."

"You're probably right. I hope you're right. Yet if she isn't back in a day, I'm doing to go and look for her"

"That's fine with me. Just if you find her, and she is unconscious, then don't take advantage of her or I will make sure that you will pay."


	9. Sango and Miroku alone in the Castle

Chapter 9 "Sango and Miroku alone is the Castle"

"I'm going to go and look for Kagome, it been an extra day, and if she is hurt I cant stand that. I'll be back in a couple of days. So don't worry"

"Inuyasha, we won't worry. Who said me and Sango would worry anyways? You are there to take care of Kagome if anything happens."

"Hey! You still don't have to be mean about it!"

"We weren't trying to sound mean Inuyasha, its just that you are there with Kagome and you will protect her." Sango said.

"Hey, just wondering where did that little fox demon go?"

"Oh, Kohauku came and took him back to my village."

"Well then that's one thing taken care of. See you all in a couple of days."

After that was said, Inuyasha ran out of the room to go and search for Kagome.

"Hey Miroku? Do you think that Kagome will be alright? She might be hurt or something."

"Don't worry Sango, if she is when Inuyasha finds her she will be alright. He will take care of her."

"I guess your right."

After Sango finished talking, the room was silent for only a few seconds…

SLAP

"What was the for!" Miroku screamed.

"What do you think! You groped my ass!"

"Well, well, it seems it will be harder than I thought."

"what will be harder than you thought. I hope you don't have anything perverted idea's in that small head of yours."

Meanwhile…

'Where could that stupid wench have gone in less than 48 hours?'

Inuyasha had already searched the east, south, and half of the west wing of the castle.

'I hope she didn't go into the north wing, if she did she is in big trouble!'

Inuyasha had almost searched all of the west wing and there was still no sign of Kagome.

Meanwhile…

Miroku got closer to Sango

"Miroku what are you doing?"

"Something that I wanted to do a year ago."

With that, Miroku's lips touched Sango's.

Meanwhile…

'She has to be in the north wing… my wing. She's going to be in trouble when I find her.'

Inuyasha hurried to the north wing. When he moved down the corridor, as he thought he saw Kagome's body, limp on the ground.

"Kagome!"

In a matter of seconds, he was at Kagome's side. "Kagome, what did you do?"

He noticed that she had hair in her face, he unconsciously moved it away and noticed how peaceful she looked when she slept.

He then slowly picked her up bridal style and carried her off to the nearest room… his room. He laid her down on his bed and then started to walk out of the room.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered

"What is it Kagome!"

Yet when he asked she was already asleep. 'goodnight my Kagome… wait, why did I just say my Kagome. Am I in love with her?'

With Miroku and Sango

Miroku and Sango just sat their. "Why did you do that?" "Because I wanted to." "But why did you want to?" "I don't know." "Do you want to do it again?" "Yes."


	10. Love is in the Air

Chapter 10: Love is in the Air

Kagome was waking up. She was half-awake when she saw the sleeping hanyou. 'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. He actually looks cue when he's asleep. What am I thinking! Inuyasha's a jerk! How can I think he's cue! Something must be wrong with me.'

"Kagome what are you thinking about?" Inuyasha was awake now.

"What do you mean, what am I thinking?"

"I can sell on you face that you were in deep thought. Then you blushed. That what I mean."

"Oh. That. It was nothing. Inuyasha one thing, where am I?"

"That I cant tell you or else you would kill me, or worse 'sit' me."

"That will happen even if you don't tell me."

"Your in my bedroom."

"Why am I here."

"You got mad at me then got lost, and I came after you."

"Oh."

"Well we should get going so that Miroku and Sango know that you are alright."

"Ok."

They were at the other end of the castle in a few moments. When the opened the door Inuyasha ran and Kagome just starred.

"What the hell are you two doing!"

Miroku and Sango stopped kissing. Miroku got up and left. Sango was just sitting on the bed.

"Why were you two kissing?"

"Its hard to explain."

"Do you love him?"

"I think that I might but, it happened so fast that I don't know what to think. Yet I know that I do love him."

"That's great Sango! Does he love you?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, maybe it would be nice to know he loves you too."

"Oh."

Meanwhile…

"Why the hell were you kissing Sango!"

"I love her Inuyasha!"

"LOVE! Do you even know what love is!"

"Yes, in fact I do know what love is! Do you! You have never been in love have you!"

"I might be in love right now!"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. I cant tell you."

"You can tell me any thing. Are you trying to tell me that you might have or might be in…"

"Yes! That's exactly what I am saying. Ever since she got sick around a year ago I cant get her out of my head! She looks so beautiful no matter what she looks like. For instance her hair was messed up she looked more beautiful than she ever did before! I don't know what has gotten into me!"

"It seems that you have it bad my friend. Really, really bad."


	11. Truth

Chapter 11: Truth

"Kagome, have you ever been in love?" Sango asked

"Well… I might have yet it depends on what you mean. Friend love, yes, I love you Miroku, Inuyasha and all of my other friends. Other love more than friend's maybe, it depends on why you want to know. Which comes to the question. Why do you want to know if I have ever been in love?"

"Well, ever since Miroku and I have confessed that we love each other, you can't stand to look Inuyasha in the eye. When that happens I get to thinking that, you love him. On the other hand, there are always signs on your face, when Inuyasha is around you start to think and then you blush. So are you in love with Inuyasha?"

"Sango, I hate to say that you caught me, and yes I do love Inuyasha."

"More than a friend?" "Sango stop asking so many questions when you already know what my answer is going to be." "What are you talking about? I don't know what you are going to say."

"FINE! I LOVE INUYASHA MORE THAN A FRIEND! YET I CAN'T TELL HIM BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK!"

"Oh Kagome, are sure are in denial. Have you not noticed? HE acts the same why you do when he's around you."

Outside the Door…

"Someone is ease dropping I see?"

"Shut up Miroku. I have heard something that you aren't aloud to know. No It isn't something about you, or perverted."

"What is it about then?" "Me."

At that moment, the door opened to see Sango and Kagome.

"How much of that conversation have you heard Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"All of it" Inuyasha said barley above a whisper, but Kagome heard and she took off running with another hanyou close behind. 'Damn it Kagome, I want to tell you that I love you too.'

Soon Kagome stopped and she fell to the ground crying in her hands. Inuyasha came up to her.

"Kagome, can I talk with you?" all Kagome was nod her head dumbly.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that I listened into the conversation, but there is one thing that you thought wrong."

"Oh. What would that be? You don't love me as a friend, or as something more?"

"No, it's that I… I… love you too."

"What?"

"I said I love you too, not as a friend, but more, much, much more." with that Inuyasha turned her around and their lips met. Kagome was still surprised at first, then all the things he said sank in. 'He said he loves me…ME.'

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something on her lips. It felt like a fang… Inuyasha's fang. He was asking permission to enter and she gave it without thinking or a care in the world. Their tongs battled, when Inuyasha broke the kiss they were panting for air.

"That was better that I expected." "You like what you got Inuyasha?" "Yeah. Why?" "Just wondering." "Do you want to do it again?" Kagome shook her head and that was all he needed. Their lips touched once again. Soon they were done kissing.

"We should head back now. The others will be getting worried." "Like I care if they are worried." "INUYASHA!" "Keh, fine, but do I still get to do what we just did around them?" Kagome blushed ten shades of red. "It depends." is all she said.

Then they headed off to Miroku and Sango. When they got to the room, there was no sign of Miroku and Sango. "I wonder where they went off to." "Yeah. yet hey, I get to kiss you until they get back." "Who said you could kiss me any time you want to? I never said a thing that sounded close to that. Now did I?"

"No… I just thought that I could kiss you since we both um… you know… love each other."

"You need to learn to take a joke Inuyasha. I was kidding when I said you couldn't kiss me. Its just that you cant do it around Miroku and Sango."

"You do know that they will find out sooner or later? Right?"

"Yeah… I just do not want them to know too soon.

Two days Later

"Hey Miroku, have you noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha have been ignoring each other for the past couple of days?"

"Yeah… do you have any clue why they are doing that? Do you think that something happed while Inuyasha and Kagome talked about him ease dropping two days ago?"

"Maybe. We will never know though will?"

"Nope, you guys defiantly wont know what happened."

"INUYASHA! Don't scare us like that!" "Well if I let you two continue then you might come to conclusions. Then after that… well, I don't want to know what would happen."

After that, Sango blushed, and Kagome walked up behind them, not looking at Inuyasha.

"So what are you three talking about?" "Nothing!" Inuyasha replied, a bit too quickly for Kagome's liking. "If you say it that why you better tell me what you three were talking about!" Kagome still did not look at Inuyasha, though she was talking to him.

"Kagome, how about you make us a deal, and we will tell you what we were talking about it. The deal is you have to answer a question, of our choice and you have to answer it no matter what. Deal?" "Kagome don't do it! Your going to have to tell…"

"Inuyasha I will do whatever I like. Since you don't want it to be told I will accept."

"Good. Now tell Sango and me what happened between you and Inuyasha two days ago." After Miroku finished talking, Kagome was only staring. 'So that's what Inuyasha didn't want me to tell them. I won't tell them because Inuyasha is already mad at me.'

"Well, what happened between Inuyasha and me… is really non of you concern." Kagome said calmly and then walked off to her room. Inuyasha soon followed her and the other two were left there stunned for a few minutes.

"Did that just happen?" "Yes, I think it did Sango. We should head back to our rooms. It's late and we need our sleep. Goodnight my love." "Goodnight."

The two of them then left while Inuyasha and Kagome were having their 20th fight since two days ago…

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL THEM!"

"WELL IF I WAS, WHY WOULD YOU CARE! YOU HAVE BEEN INGNOREING ME EVER SINCE WE…NEVER MIND! YOU ALREADY KNOW!"

"The reason why is because Is because if I look you at you or talk to you I might do something that you might not want." "Oh… well you could have said that in the first place. Then we wouldn't be in this argument right now." "Well you know what they say. After you fight something good always happens after." "That would be what?" "I'll show you."

With that, Inuyasha moved in on Kagome and smashed his lips onto hers. She gasped and Inuyasha took this chance and slipped his tong into her mouth to explore. 'Damn… I forgot how her mouth felt.' Inuyasha's tong ran around hers, coaxing it to come and explore his mouth. That is what happened next. Kagome ran her tong against his canines and cut her tong. Inuyasha's tong immediately came and licked the blood off. When the kiss finally broke, they were panting for air.

"That was better. Might I add that you blood is so sweet, and tastes extremely good?" ( Sorry I know that it might sound weird, but I like the taste of my blood)

"INUYASHA! How can you say tha…?"

Kagome could not finish. Inuyasha's mouth covered hers. 'Damn. It feels so good to kiss her again. I want to be able to do this all the time.' 'Damn. He kisses soooooo well.'


	12. Forgot

Forgot to do this. I do not own Inuyasha so do not sue!


End file.
